


Lost, But With You

by Acai



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Autumn, Corn Mazes, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/pseuds/Acai
Summary: There's pros and cons to being lost in a corn maze with your cute friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing to kick off fall.

> **Requested on Tumblr.**
> 
> _[Send me a prompt and a ship and I’ll write a fic for it.](http://aobajosighs.tumblr.com/post/150195770022/fall-otp-things-to-think-about) _

“We found the middle.” Matsukawa dug out his phone, taking a slightly-blurry photo as proof of their victory. “I’m pretty sure it didn’t take anyone else two hours to do it, but we found the middle.”

“It was worth it,” Oikawa’s hands were on his hips and he looked like he was genuinely going to consider this a victory. It wasn’t even a bigcorn maze. They just  _really, really sucked_ at trying to navigate through it.

Matsukawa eyed him dubiously, giving in all the same. “Yeah, alright. But we still need to get back out of it.”

“Or we could stay in it.”

“ _Why_ would we do that?” Matsukawa stuffed his phone back into his pocket, turning away from the centerpiece.

Oikawa looked at him like the answer should have been obvious. “If the aliens are going to stop somewhere, it’s going to be a cornfield. I vote we stay here and scope out for signs of alien life.”

“No,” Matsukawa disagreed, grabbing Oikawa’s arm and tugging him back into the corn maze. The ground had been trampled down from people walking over it all day, but they both still managed to trip over plenty of things. The corn wasn’t so tall that it blocked out light or made it impossible to see anything but the path they were on, but it was still high enough that there really wasn’t a way to see any of the other paths.

Matsukawa made up his mind, turning to the right and deciding to just try and take whatever paths looked like they were going in the direction towards the exit. Or the entrance. He would take what they could get.

Oikawa, seeming stuck on the idea of the possibility of aliens coming to that very corn maze, babbled on about his theory. It really wasn’t a bad theory, but it also wasn’t very helpful in finding their way out.

Matsukawa’s own theory wasn’t proving to be any better, though. Taking paths leading in the same direction was just making the whole thing more confusing, and he was pretty sure they were only growing  _more_ lost. If it had taken them two hours to find the middle, how long was it going to take to find the exit? And when the sun was starting to go down, too? He kind of wished they’d decided to do this earlier in the day.

Oikawa stopped his rambling and set to work trying to help navigate their way out.

“If we die here—,”

“It’s literally a corn maze.”

“If we die here, I have a confession.”

At some point, Matsukawa’s hand had gone from Oikawa’s wrist to his hand. He wasn’t entirely sure _how_ , but Oikawa’s hands weren’t clammy or hot, so he wasn’t actually complaining about that particular turn of events.

He frowned anyway. “I already know you’re the one who lost my book, if that’s what you’re going to say. You’re not exactly sneaky. And we’re not going to die, I can literally see over the corn?”

“Say that again when you’re burying my corpse after we die of starvation.”

“We literally won’t?”

“You’re right. Dehydration would happen sooner.”

“Oikawa, just say what you were going to tell me before  _I’m_ the thing that kills you.” Matsukawa turned down another path, deciding it seemed less creepy than its darker counterpart.

“You’ve got a cute face,” Oikawa replied, voice sounding slightly smug, like he knew something that he wasn’t going to tell Matsukawa.

“Obviously. I don’t see why that’s a confession,” he was really just taking the lighter-looking paths at this point. He was  _not_ messing with those dark ones.

“Because I wouldn’t say no to kissing your cute face.”

Matsukawa paused, eyebrows furrowing. He turned to look at Oikawa, who was looking right back with a completely innocent look on his face. “Are you asking me out while we’re lost in a corn field?”

“I absolutely am,” Oikawa agreed, seeming completely unfazed by all of it. He’d shoved his free hand into his pocket, though, and that meant he was more nervous than he was letting on. Matsukawa looked at his face again, trying to make sure he wasn’t kidding.

The wind had definitely messed up Oikawa’s hair, and part of it had fallen into his eyes. Oikawa had stopped fixing it after about an hour, giving up in a fit of frustration. Matsukawa  _wasn’t_ complaining about that particular turn of events. “Well, I’m not saying no to you kissing my cute face.”

Oikawa grinned, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together briefly. “Well, then I’m gonna kiss your cute face.”

He did, in the quick-and-chaste kind of way that made Matsukawa think of every romcom he’d ever seen. That didn’t mean he  _wasn’t_ extremely, absolutely red when they separated and Oikawa went down a path to the left. If Oikawa was going to say anything about Matsukawa’s redness, then Matsukawa would refrain from saying something about the fact that Oikawa was most definitely red, too.

They wove their way down several other paths, glancing up and always discovering they weren’t any closer to the exit than before.

“We’re going to die in a corn field,” Oikawa said again, sighing dramatically. “But this has had its perks.”

“Oh?”

Oikawa tried to go down a dark route before being tugged down the other by Matsukawa. He hummed a reply, not elaborating. Matsukawa accepted their fate of dying in the corn maze. If they _did_ get out of this alive, he was never going to eat corn again. Illogically, this was probably the vengeful spirits of the corn inflicting their punishment on him.

“When it gets dark, do you think there’s gonna be axe murderers who show up to kill us? Or like, the children of the corn?”

“Honestly, I’m swooning. Your courting skills are amazing. How are you this romantic?”

“I didn’t realize you wanted me to court you, Mattsun-chan,” Oikawa glanced back momentarily, wiggling his eyebrows in a fake seductive way. Matsukawa wondered how long it would take before he would trip from not paying attention and rolled his eyes, stopping again.

“Can’t we just cheat and go  _through_ the corn?”

“That would hurt. Besides, we’re getting closer.” Oikawa went down another path, stepping over a big root on the ground. They’d tripped enough for one day. “We’ve been here for  _hours,_ this was a terrible choice. Now I wish we’d listened and gone to get dinner instead.”

They had managed to get close to the exit, and Matsukawa was pretty sure it’d be dark within half an hour. “Mm. We can get dinner after this.”

“It’s  _late,_ though.”

“So? We didn’t eat before, and I’m hungry. Dinner doesn’t deserve to be oppressed with time.” Matsukawa watched a chipmunk scuttle through the corn and glared at him for being able to cheat like that. Oikawa glanced back at him again, grinning like an idiot.

“Well then, I see no reason not to.”

Matsukawa shoved his free hand into his pocket, focusing on how irritating Oikawa’s humming was rather than the fact that he was definitely red again.

Light spilled out over one of the paths and Matsukawa didn’t hesitate to tug Oikawa that way. Following the light that came from the illuminated exit, they worked their way down another jumble of paths and finally,  _finally_ found the end. The end of the winding maze trailed up onto a little stump of dirt, and they worked their way up it and turned to face the exit where the light was coming from. Matsukawa exhaled heavily, hand separating from Oikawa’s before he could think about the loss of warmth that would come from doing so.

“I am never— _never_ —doing that again for as  _long_ as I live. I hate corn. I hate mazes.” Matsukawa admired the sight of something other than miles and miles of corn. (Okay, maybe not  _miles_.)

Oikawa sat down heavily on the ground, being just as overdramatic in the letting go of Matsukawa’s hand so that he could sprawl out as if he’d died.

“I’d like to thank God and Jesus and the Holy Spirit,” he said, acting as if he’d really thought he was going to die in a corn maze. “Honestly life is precious, and I know that now. That was a learning experience.”

“Well I never want to learn again, then.” Matsukawa offered out a hand, averting his eyes when he saw Oikawa’s smile. When Oikawa smiled his nose scrunched up, just a little, and Matsukawa had never really payed attention to that particular detail before. He wished he had. There was probably a lot of cute little things about Oikawa that he’d never noticed before.

Oikawa accepted the hand, pulling himself up with it and not letting go even after he was standing. Matsukawa used his free hand to pull his phone out of his pocket, checking to see if there was anywhere close where they could eat.

The walk back to the car was quiet, but they held hands the whole way and pressed their shoulders together as if there was a chill that they were keeping warm from. There wasn’t a chill, but it was a comfortable way of walking nonetheless.

Oikawa stopped Matsukawa right outside of the car, tugging him closer quickly before they would have to separate to get in. Pressing another fast kiss to Matsukawa’s cheek, he untangled their hands and slid into the passenger seat.

**Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your prompt~!**

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Aobajosighs


End file.
